dance_with_devilsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Daisuke Hirakawa
Daisuke Hirakawa (平川 大輔 Hirakawa Daisuke) es un seiyū japonés nacido el 4 de junio del 1973, en Niigata, Japón. Voces Interpretadas Anime: ; 1999 * Great Teacher Onizuka como estudiante (ep.21) ; 2000 * Ayashi no Ceres como estudiante. ; 2002 * Hungry Heart: Wild Striker como Kaoru Fujimori. ; 2003 * Papuwa como Hayashi; Miyagi ; 2004 * Bleach como miembro del 4.º escuadrón (ep.245); Harunobu Ogido; Senbonzakura (saga Zanpakuto). * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo como Franz d'Epinay. * Kurau: Phantom Memory como Ed (Ep.13) * Otogi Zoshi como Guardian imperial (ep.10) * Shura no Toki como Ono Tadatsune; Samurai; Joven soldado. * Transformers: Cybertron como Excilion. * Windy Tales como Boy in Movie (ep.10) ; 2005 * Eyeshield 21 como Akaba Hayato. * Idaten Jump como Seiya Kanzaki. * Jinki:Extend como Hiroshi Kawamoto. * Shuffle! como Masanori Takizawa. * Ultimate Girls como Doujinshi Monster Mushuusei. ; 2006 * Chocotto Sister como Haruma Kawagoe. * Ergo Proxy como Autoreiv #1 (ep.2) * Kekkaishi como Hachiouji Kimiya (ep.25) * Otogi-Jushi Akazukin como Hanse. * School Rumble: 2nd Semester como Kazuya Tanaka. ; 2007 * Dinosaur King como Nopis. * Getsumen To Heiki Mina como Luchacha alien (ep.10) * Mushi-Uta como Keigo Haji. * Naruto Shippūden como Sora. * School Days como Makoto Itou. * Shuffle! Memories como Masanori Takizawa. * Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi como Julio Chesaré. ; 2008 * Itazura na Kiss como Naoki Irie. * Kodai Ōja Kyōryū King D-Kids Adventure: Yokuryū Densetsu como Nopis. * Neo Angelique Abyss como Bernard. * Neo Angelique Abyss -Second Age- como Bernard. * Ryoko's Case File como Kazuma Nonagase. * Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed como Shunsuke Morishita (ep.6) * Zero no Tsukaima: Princess no Rondo como Julio Chesaré (ep.12) ; 2009 * Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan como Nonbirii; Serge. * Shangri-La como Souichirou Hata. ; 2010 * Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls como Muneakira Yagyū. * High School of the Dead como Tajima (ep.5-6) * Omamori himari como Yūto Amakawa. * Starry Sky como Hayato Aozora. ; 2011 * Tono to Issho: Gantai no Yabō como Mitsuhide Akechi. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal como Charlie McCoy. * Heart no Kuni no Alice como Ace. * Beelzebub como Ichiro 'Alex Rodriguez' Shinjo. ; 2012 * Z''ero no Tsukaima F como Julio Chesaré. * Hiiro no Kakera como Suguru Ohmi. * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic como Ren Hakuyū. ; 2013 * Karneval como Akari. * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II como Durbe. * Free! como Rei Ryūgazaki. * Brothers Conflict como Asahina Ukyo. * Diabolik Lovers como Sakamaki Raito. ; 2014 * Love Stage!! como Rei Sagara * Free! Eternal Summer como Rei Ryūgazaki. * Ao Haru Ride como Yōichi Tanaka. ; 2015 * Aldnoah.Zero como '''Harklight'. * Shinmai Maō no Testament como Kyōichi Shiba OVA: * Armored Trooper Votoms Case;Irvine como Irvine. * Darker than Black - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Gaiden como miembro del EPR (ep.3) * Hunter X Hunter: Green Island como Abengane (ep.5); Zecks (ep.4) * Hunter X Hunter: Green Island Final como Abengane. * Megane na Kanojo como Takashi Miyaguchi (ep.2) * On the Way to a Smile - Episode Denzel: Final Fantasy VII como Arkham. * RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ como Teruki Maeno (adulto, ep.4) * School Days: Magical Heart Kokoro-chan como Makoto Itou. * Tales of Phantasia como Lundgrom. * Tono to Issho como Mitsuhide Akechi. * Taboo Charming Mother Kazuhiko ep 4-6 * Free! como Rei Ryugazaki * Hybrid Child como Hazuki * Kono Danshi, Sekka ni Nayandemasu' como Koya Onihara Películas: * Alice in the Country of Hearts como Ace. * The Sky Crawlers como Aihara; Aizu Yudagawa. Videojuegos: * Heart no kuni no Alice como Ace. * Hiiro no Kakera como Suguru Oomi. * Kingdom Hearts II como Will Turner. * Neo Angelique como Bernard. * Super Robot Taisen Z como Ji Edel Balnel. * Togainu no Chi como Kazui. * Diabolik Lovers como Sakamaki Raito * Ijiwaru My Master como Shirosaki Homura. Doblaje: * El Señor de los Anillos como Legolas. * Piratas del Caribe como Will Turner. CD Drama: * Koi Suru Boukun 1 como Hiroto. * Koi Suru Boukun 2 como Hiroto. * Mede Shireru Yoru no Junjou como Kichou. * Diabolik Lovers como Sakamaki Raito. * Katekyo como Sumizome Kaede. * Yandere Heaven Black como Hozumi Kei. * Aisaresugite xxx Sarechau como Kawasaki Tatsumi. Música: * Interpretó el segundo ending Clear Blue Departure de Free! - Eternal Summer junto con Nobunaga Shimazaki,Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Tsubasa Yonaga, Yoshimasa Hosoya, Mamoru Miyano, Kouki Miyata,y Kenichi Suzumura. * Al igual que canciones con interprete de Raito Sakamaki Categoría:Seiyu